


Two Bots One Kup

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Sticky Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springer and Burr decide to give Kup a night he won't soon forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bots One Kup

**Author's Note:**

> I promise they don't poo on one another...

Kups chest rose and fell quickly with each hard pant and groan. Legs, spread part, he was leaned back on the berth, one hand hovering over his valve while two onlookers watched him. His free hand rubbed his spike slowly, now and again rubbing his thumb over the head and letting out a soft grunt. He would flick his outer node, smiling as the onlookers would let slip a groan of approval.

            His valve was glistening, already damp and swollen with arousal, it begged for attention.

            "Come on Kup, you can do better than that." Springer was the first to lean forwards, kissing along Kups shoulder and mouthing over a thick neck cable. "I never took you for one to be shy~" He teased and Kup let out an agitated grunt.

            "I'm anything but shy in the berth kid." He shifted slightly, the hand hovering his valve pressing down and massaging his already swollen outer node. "You haven't seen anything yet." His optics dimmed, his frame boiling hotter and hotter with each soft rub of his node. He glanced up a moment, watching Blurr lick his lips as he watched. He shifted, uneasy, not used to waiting. When Kup made a 'come here' motion with his head, Blurr advanced.

            Pressing himself onto Kups right, while Springer ground against Kups left, he kissed up and down the mechs cheek. He groaned when Kup took his hand away from his own valve and grabbed Blurrs aft. A playful squeeze before he locked lips with him, Springer replaced Kups hand with his own.

            "Try not to overload to quickly Kup~" Springer rubbed Kups outer node, stopping a moment to feel it pulse under his servos and listen to Kup whine into Blurrs mouth. Only when Kups legs spread slightly wider did he continue his light teasing. He watched as Kups hand moved slightly faster on his own spike when he rubbed his outer node slightly faster. It amused him enough to slide his middle servo through the slick valve lips, earning another loud groan.

            Kup pulls away from Blurr, a small strand of oral lubricants following the two before snapping apart. Kup glances down, face a slight pink as he watches Spirngers servos spread his valve, gently massaging the delicate mesh before dipping one servo into him.

            "Nng~" Head tilting back, Kup feels Blurr on his neck, nipping his cables and lightly tugging until Kup had to lean into him. "That the....nng....best you got kid?" He groans, feeling Blurr mouth along his audio and smirk.

            "We are only just getting started Kup." Springer dug a second servo into Kups valve, feeling it flex and ripple. He pumped his hand only once, smirking when Kups valve clenched down hard. "In a rush?" Pulling his servos out, a large glob of lubricant followed and he was sure to spread it around.

            "Don't go easy on him, he doesn't go easy on us in training..." Blurr kissed down Kup's chest, nuzzling under his chin.

            "Hmf." Kup wrapped his free arm around Blurr, pulling him tight to his chest and kissing the top of his head before feeling Springer dip back into his valve. His calipers clenched on the two servos, welcoming him into his heat.

            Springer left soft kisses on Kups cheek before jamming his hand hard against his valve. He arched forwards, mouth gaping, his grip on Blurr tightening an d his legs shaking.

            "Thats it Kup~" Blurr cooed, wrapping his hand around Kups spike and tugging on it in tandem with Springers thrusting hand. It wasn't long before Kup was panting hard, mouth slightly agape. His optics were bright and he arched when Springer hooked his servos and used his thumb to press his outer node.

            "For an old mech, your valve feels incredible." Kup can feel Springers lips by his audio, his warm breath spilling over him. "I can't wait to bury my spike in it." His hand pushes to the last knuckle, and he smirks when Kup let out a choked sob of pleasure.

            A flame lit in Kups groin and his spike twitched in Blurrs grip. Overload was swirling around in his tank, growing stronger and stronger with each pump. He sucked in air hard through clenched denta, an agitated growl escaping him when Blurr and Springer both pulled away from him.

            “Not yet~” Blurr was the first to speak. Both of the younger mechs moved, Springer now positioning Kup against his chest while Blurr made his way between Kups thighs. Planting soft open mouth kisses all along Kups inner thigh, Blurr pressed his lips to his swollen outer node.

            Springer dug his servos into Kups transformation seams, plucking some of his wiring here and there until Kup reacted with a light shudder. In previous sessions he had found Kups most sensitive area to be around his belt and hips. Paying special attention to those particular areas, he smirked when Kup pressed into his touch.

            “Huff~” Kup squirmed slightly, feeling Springer wrap his arms around him and hug him close. He could feel a slight pressure on his lower back, something that left a wet trail behind. He groaned, feeling Springer grind his own spike up against Kups back. A large glob of lubricant gushed from the top, and he felt it trickle down his spinal struts.

            Springers soft grunts filled his audio, and his valve clenched and ached for him the more he ground into him.

“For an old mech, your lubricants are oddly sweet.” Blurr purred, pressing his glossa hard against Kups outer node before burying his face into his valve. His denta pulled carefully at the soft valve lips, tugging and teasing until Kup was panting hard. His head lolling to the side, he rested it back on Springers shoulder.

            Blurr ran his glossa through Kups valve a few times before dipping into the warm heat. Already he could feel Kup clench down on his glossa, though not getting much friction from the slippery thing. It wriggled about, pressing against his inner lining, lighting up several nodes buried inside.

            “Primus kid…” Kup sounded out of breath as Blurrs glossa worked his valve over. The loud and lewd _sqwlitch_ noise Blurr would make with each push of his glossa had both Kup and Springer whining.

            Blurr pressed a servo to the open valve, pushing it in alongside his glossa and giving two steady pumps. When Kup twisted in Springers hold, he smirked and added a second, then a third. He was surprised it was a tight fit; it made him wonder when the last time Kup had actually interfaced had been.

            “I managed to get us some things to play with,” Blurr pulled back from Kups valve, running the back of his hand over his mouth before reaching behind himself.

            Kup looked on with glossy optics, watching Blurr present a light blue false spike before nosing it against Kups valve. It wasn’t overly large, in fact rather a moderate size. A long tube was coiled underneath it and he watched Blurr pull it apart.

            “Springer and I have something real special planned for you Kup.” The speedster leaned in as if to kiss him but averted to the side and locked lips with Springer instead. Their glossas tangled, and Kup felt Blurrs spike slide up his stomach as he kept leaning forwards to get to Springer.

            He gave it a rough tug, and Blurr keened, his chest tapping against Kups a moment before another tug came.

            “Gah~!” Blurr shivered, burying his face into Kups neck and panting hard into him. Each hard yank of his spike jerked his entire frame against Kup, and he smirked, enjoying his control over him. Only when Blurr tilted his hips back did he release him and allow him to slide back down his frame. A single soft kiss to his outer node before Blurr sat back on his heels and sighed. “Where was I-oh yes.”

            Blurr ran the false spike up and down through Kups slick valve, cherishing the soft moans he made. When he pressed the tip just barely into Kups valve, he watched him desperately try to clamp down on what he could.

            “Stop fragging with me and push the damn thing in!” Kup kicked out of his legs, trying to push his hips down but Springer held him tightly against himself. Only letting his grip up when Kup settled back against him. He planted little kisses along Kups jaw, cuddling from behind while grinding his spike harder into his aft. A rather large amount of lubricant coated the two of them, and no doubt Springers own thighs were drenched by now in his own lubricants just from the show.

            He watched Blurr push a plunger on the end of the tubing, and only a second after he pushed it did he feel a large wet spurt against his valve. He couldn't keep his legs from twitching and he heard Springer chuckle by the side of his head. He glanced to his side, smirking at Springer before Blurr pushed the false spike in about half way.

            “Oh~” Springer smirked as he watched Kup whiter in his arms. “Someone like that?” Nuzzling his face into the crook of Kups neck, Springer nipped his energon lines. “Does that feel good Kup?”

            “Y-yeah.” Kup parted his legs a little more, glancing down to watch the false spike vanish into him. Blurr pushed it until his servo-tip touched the lining of his valve and he pulled it back out.

            Springer interlaced Kups servos with his own, squeezing his hands as he also watched Blurr push the false spike in an out at a painfully slow pace. The waves of pleasure washed over him and he chewed at his bottom lip to try and control his own whines. Occasionally when Blurr pushed the spike in far enough to graze his ceiling node did Kup lose himself and cry out. His faceplace glowed a light pink, and only grew darker when he saw Burr pressing on the plunger to the spike tubing again.

            “Ah-Ah!~” A cold burst of false fluid spurt into his valve, and each now slow thrust dragged some out and onto his thighs. “Blurr…” Kup pushed back against Springer, his legs curling slightly. “I never thought I would have to ask you this, but Primus…move faster.” Both Springer and Blurr laughed.

            Blurr obliged, his hand working Kups valve over with a quick and hard pace. Lubricants spurted out, coating Blurrs hand and Kups inner thigh and it wasn't long before he tipped off the edge of overload.

            His spike twitched, and a hot stream of transfluid spurt out over his own chest, his valve clenching down on the false spike, nearly pulling it from Blurrs grip with each pulse. He pushed the plunger all the way down for the false spike fluid, felling Kups valve and earning another gasp of pleasure.

            "That's it Kup." Springer cooed, holding the solder as he jerked in his arms. When Kups frame settled down, he was panting hard, floating in afterglow as Blurr pulled the false spike free. His own face lit up as he watched the false lubricants flow out after the spike. Kups valve was still quivering, still ready for more.

            "It's not fair," Blurr groaned, leaning back in and sliding himself up Kups frame, making sure to slide his own spike through Kups valve on the way, "How are you this cute." Blurr said between kisses on Kups neck. "We're not done yet though."

            "I believe it's my turn to have a little attention, don't you think?" Springer got up and stood by the berth, his spike standing straight up and twitching now and again. "On your hands and knees Kup."

            "Is that an order?" Kup had himself propped up on his elbows, Blurr still spread across his chest kissing him here and there. He smirked when Springer hesitated and let out a soft grunt.

            "Yes. It is." Springer smirked when Kup huffed and sat up. Blurr moved away and then behind Kup when he finally got into position, rather enjoying the view of Kups exposed valve. Setting his hands down on Kups aft, he pressed his thumbs into the warm valve lips and spread them.

            "Nng~!" He heard Kup grunt as he dug his thumbs in deeper.

            "Pay attention Kup." Springer hooked his hand under Kups ducked head, forcing him to look up. Springers spike nudged up against his lip plates, and for a moments he didn't give Springer what he wanted. "Playing hard to get, hmm?" Springer pressed his thumb to Kups mouth, gently pushing it in and feeling Kups glossa run over the servo. He couldn't help but groan watching his teacher.

            Blurr slid his spike between Kups thighs and lightly moved his hips back and forth, making sure the top of his spike ran over Kups outer node. When Kups lower half started to shiver, he smirked and leaned forwards, kissing down Kups spinal strut.

            "Open for me Kup." Springer nudged his spike against Kups lip plates again, and this time he took him in. His lips wrapped around the spikes head, sucking tenderly a moments before sliding down about mid way and pulling back. "Oh~ Yeah, Just like that Kup." Springers legs trembled, his breathing picking up to a soft pant.

            Kup pressed his glossa hard against the spike head, running it through the little slit then over the top. This was hardly the first time he had pleased his student, so his spike wasn't untouched territory. For instance, Springer had a sweet spot on the underside of his spike that Kup knew about. He teased it once in a while, keeping up his bobbing motion before he tensed.

            Blurr had pressed his spike at Kups valve entrance. He parted his knees and arched slightly, tipping his valve upward so Blurr could get better access.

            Blurr laid himself over Kups back before giving a light hip thrust and his spike slid right in. He felt Kup lean forwards, though only earning even more of a mouthful of Springers spike.

            "Mhm~" His mouth wavered slightly around the spike in his mouth and Springer stroked his cheek.

            "Keep going Kup, you're doing great." Another loving stroke to the cheek before he felt Kups mouth return to working his spike.

            Blurr sat back up, hands firmly clamped onto Kups hips before he set a steady rhythm that bounced Kups frame back and forth. It was only a few minutes until Blurr was pounding into him, forcing Kup to take Springers spike harder into his intake to the point he was holding onto Springers hips for support.

            "Gah~! Oh Kup..." Blurr's optics rolled back, sliding his spike deeper into Kups valve, pushing aside the false lubricants still inside and bumping Kups ceiling node. His entire frame jerked, and Kup let out a muffled cry into Springers groin. "Primus your valve is hot..." He pushed in hard, tapping their hips together hard and holding him there.

            Kup pulled back from Springers spike, gasping when his mouth was free and releasing a wet sob on pleasure.

            "Ah~! Primus Kid!" He leaned down, burying his face into the berth covers before Blurr pulls out and jammed back in, holding him in place once more. "Nng!" Kup's servos knotted into the fabric as he once again felt Springer pull him up.

            "It gets better Kup." Hauling Kup up onto his knees, Springer slid himself under him and laid on his back. He kissed Kup lovingly between the optics before snaking his hand down and grabbing his own spike. "Just relax and lay on me." Springer whispered into Kups audio, feeling Kup lower and lay on his chest. "Good."

            Blurr pulled back out of Kups valve a bit, giving Springer a little room to nose his own spike in against his own. Slowly, the two of them started to slide into the tight valve, and he instantly felt Kup tense and whimper.

            "AH! E-Easy....easy...." Kup grits his denta, feeling the two spikes spread his valve to its limits. "O-Oh Primus....You fraggers." Coolant streamed down the side of his face, his valve pulsing both painfully and with deep pleasure.

            "Relax..." Springer nuzzled him before pulling his ships back, and Blurr followed. The first few thrust to help Kup get accustomed to two spike in his valve before they both started to move opposite one another.

            Blurr worked fast and hard into Kups valve, while Springer kept a slow steady pace. Kup cried out into Springers neck with each pound, his optics rolling back, and his mouth gaped.

            His spike was wedged between himself and Springer, and the added friction was driving him insane.

            "Gah!~" He choked, his vocalizer failing him. "Ngn! S-Spring-" His frame shot straight, and Kup overloaded. He wailed, his valve struggling to ripple around the two spikes stuffed into him.

            Springer wrapped his arms around Kup, bucking his hips into the valve and gushing out his own transfluid into him.

            Blurr kept going, throwing his head back and grunting as the warm fluids constricted around his own spike. Two more good thrusts and he buried himself all the way in. His spike pulsed, filling what little space Kups valve had left until it spurted out his opening.

            Falling over Kups frame, Blurr kissed his shoulders then his scorching cheek. His hard pants dulled and he nearly purred as he floated in afterglow.

            "You kids are going to be the death of me." Kup opened one optic, looking at Springer who had a drunken smile on his face. He was staring up at the ceiling, nearly memorized by his overload.  Only when Kup pressed his hot cheek to his did he seem to come back down to reality.

            "Are you alright?" Springer asked, vocalizer horse as he pulled his hips back and slid his spike free. Blurr followed suit, and he watched kups valve pulse once they were out. A mixture of lubricants poured out, streaming down his legs and onto Springers.

            "You two are in for a hell of a morning tomorrow." Pushing himself to the side, He felt Blurr snuggle to his right side. Springer took up the left and they sandwiched themselves against Kup.

            "It's worth it." They both said in unison.


End file.
